DaddyDaughter Dance
by Miss Jessie
Summary: It’s Rory’s last weekend in town before heading off to college, and she shares a dance with the one guy who’s made the biggest impact in her life. General fic, with some LL thrown in.


Daddy/Daughter Dance

By Miss Jessie

Rating: PG (yikes, one bad word, lol)

Summary:  It's Rory's last weekend in town before heading off to college, and she shares a dance with the one guy who's made the biggest impact in her life.  General fic, with some L/L thrown in. (A/N: I wrote this quite awhile ago, so just bear that in mind… and it takes place at what would be the beginning of the fourth season.)

Spoilers:  Nada. 

Distribution:  Let me know first :)

Disclaimer:  Lorelai, Rory, Luke and the rest of the gang are not mine.  They belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and WB.

Author's Note:  This is my very first GG fic.  I don't really have a style of writing developed yet, so bare with me.  Your HONEST feedback is greatly appreciated…cause I don't want to keep writing crappy stories!

*  *  *  *  *

(Scene: Night at the End of Summer Festival in Stars Hollow.  The town is lit by streetlamps and twinkle lights.  Townspeople are all around, engaging in various festival activities.  Soft orchestral dance music is playing in the back.  Lorelai is sitting on a park bench, as Luke approaches her.)

Luke: Mind if I take a seat?

Lorelai: Oh, no.  Not at all.  Just watch out for Fred.

Luke: Fred?  I won't even ask. 

Lorelai:  I believe you already did.  You said "Fred" in the form of a question, which implies that you'd like a response out of me…

Luke: It was rhetorical.

Lorelai:  And as you know, I believe in answering ALL types of questions.  

Lorelai smiles at Luke as he takes a seat next to her.  She shivers from a gust of wind and scoots closer toward him.

Lorelai:  So how are things?

Luke:  Things are good.  Good.  You?

Lorelai:  Oh, ya know.  They're fine.  

She shows a slight frown on her face.  She tries to turn her head so Luke won't catch it, but she failed.

Luke:  What's the matter?

Lorelai:  It's nothing, really…  It's just, I can't believe Rory's leaving me.  I've known this day was coming…hell, I'm the one who plotted the idea of Harvard into her head.  But days, weeks, without Rory at a time…  I never realized how much my life revolved around her until now.  I guess I'll have to buy myself a cat to keep me company.

Luke:  What are you talking about?  You've got the Inn, your friends…this whole town.  I'm sure you can manage to find someone willing to down twenty cups of coffee in one sitting with you…or at least ten.

Lorelai bats her eyes at Luke.  He sighs, but a small smile appears on his mouth.

Luke:  Don't get any ideas.  Coffee is still the devil.  

Luke sighs again and looks down at his feet.  As he speaks, he's getting flustered and shy.

Luke:  Listen, Lorelai.  You know I'm always here for you, right?

The wind blows again and Luke can feel Lorelai shiver.  He slips his jacket off and places it over her bare arms…leaving one arm around her shoulder as they talk, and blushing beat red as she looks up at him.

Lorelai:  Thank you, Luke.  Honestly, I don't know what I did to deserve you.  You are the greatest friend a girl could ask for.  Well, free coffee would be nicer.    
Lorelai laughs.  Luke smiles, but a pain from the previously spoken words is evident in his eyes.  Lorelai, however, doesn't notice, as she's looking the other way at Rory, who is approaching them.

Lorelai:  Hey, sweetie.  

Lorelai has a twinge of sadness in her eyes, but smiles to cover it up.  Luke quickly pulls his arm down from Lorelai's shoulder, and looks up at Rory.

Luke:  Hi, Rory.  

Rory:  Hello.  

Rory smiles at them both, and seems to figure out she's interrupted something.

Rory:  Well, just wanted to say hi.

Rory starts walking away, as Lorelai calls her back.  

Lorelai:  Hun.  Where you off to?  School hasn't started yet, so don't even think about going back home to open a book.  I want to spend some quality time with my daughter.  

Rory smiles and turns back around.  Luke and Lorelai squeeze together to make room for Rory on the bench.  It's the Kodak family moment.

Rory:  Soooooo.

Lorelai:  Soooooo.

They look at Luke.

Luke:  I have a larger vocabulary than that.

Lorelai:  I didn't know that grunts were considered words. 

Rory smiled and Luke shot Lorelai a playful-angry look.  Things grow silent between the three.  Suddenly, Luke picks up on the music and gets an idea.

Luke:  Rory, how would you like to dance?

Lorelai:  Ouch.  Heart punch.  I think I'm gonna die.  It's either jealousy or shock.  

Lorelai laughs.  Luke glares at her.  

Luke:  I can dance.  A little.  OK, not so much.  So, how about it, Rory.

Rory laughs.  

Rory:  Um, sure, Luke.  I'd love to dance.  

Luke stands up and holds out his hand.  Rory grabs it to help herself up.  Lorelai sits on the bench with a stunned look on her face.  The two of them walk away.

Lorelai:  OK.  Yeah, I'll be fine here all by myself.  

She starts to whistle and look around.  Spotting Sookie and Jackson talking with Andrew, she decides to get up and go join their conversation.  Luke and Rory make their way to the makeshift stage set up in front of the band, where a few couples are dancing.  They each place one hand on the other's shoulder, and clasp their free hands together.  

Rory:  So what's this all about, Luke?

Luke:  What?  I have to have a reason to dance with a friend?  

Rory glares at him and he sighs.

Luke:  I just wanted to see how things were going between you and Lorelai.  That's all.

Rory sighs.  

Rory:  She's not doing too well, is she?  

Luke:  She's sad.  Her daughter is leaving her.  I mean, she's happy for you.  But she's still not herself.

Rory:  I know things will never be the same.  For either of us.  But she's got this whole big town behind her.  And all I've got is Paris in my face.  Why we're both going to Harvard, I'll never know.  

Luke:  I told her the same.  About the town, that is.  I mean, she knows how much she means to me, doesn't she?  That she can count on me (pause) and everyone else in this town.

Rory smiles.  

Rory:  Luke, she has NO idea how you feel about her.  The rest of the town, yes.  But she's blind.

Luke:  No, Rory.  I didn't mean it like that…

Rory:  Luke, I may be my mother's daughter, but I'm not blind.  I can see it in your eyes.  And although she hasn't figured things out yet, I can see it in her eyes, too.  You two are made for each other.  

Luke blushes as he looks down.

Luke:  Rory…  (pause).  Your mom and I are just friends.  

He sighs.

Luke:  Even if I do…have, uh…no.  This is too strange a conversation to have, especially with you.

Rory has a faint smile upon her face, but sighs.

Rory:  OK, I can respect that.  But keep an open mind.  And promise me that you'll look out for my mom while I'm gone.  God knows someone needs to.

They both laugh.

Luke:  You can count on me.

There is a pause.  Rory shows a look of thanks on her face.

Rory:  Luke, you know you've always been there for me, too.  And I've never had the chance to thank you for that.  I don't know what the two of us would do without you.  

Luke:  Buy another coffee maker?

Rory:  No, I'm serious.  You're always there for the little things…to fix stuff around the house, drive us to the ends of the earth…or at least Hartford.  And you helped my mom find Stella when she got out.

Luke:  She told you about that?

Rory:  Yup.  And I know how much you've helped my mom.  She was a wreck for those months without you.  I probably shouldn't tell you this, but she had dreams about you that summer.  (pause).  No, not _dirty_.

Luke blushes as they both laugh.

Rory:  And you've always been the father-figure in my life.  It's nice to spend time with my dad whenever he's around.  But you, Luke, have always been the one I could count on.  You make me a birthday cake and chocolate chip pancakes.  You're the one who went after my boyfriend when he broke up with me.  You even lectured Jess about _the rules with me._

Luke:  I guess my thoughts are an open book to the town.

Rory:  Hadn't you figured that out yet?  Anyway, he didn't mean any harm by telling me…I guess he just wanted to show me that you care about me, too.  

Luke:  Well, I do.  

Luke looks down, turns a slight shade of pink, and then looks Rory in the eye.

Luke:  Rory, I want you to know something.  

He hesitates because expressing his feelings is not an everyday occasion.

Rory:  Yes?  What is it?  Have you switched our coffee to Kirk's quarter-caf?  Cause I think Mom's starting to notice.

Luke smiled and Rory laughed.

Luke:  It's just…I just want you to be safe in college.  Be careful.  Look out for yourself.  You're a smart kid, you know?

Rory blushes.

Rory:  So I've heard.  (pause).  I think I get what you're trying to say.  And thank you.  

Rory takes a step forward and gives Luke a hug.  Luke is shocked by her reaction, but after his initial reaction, he returns the hug.  After a few seconds, they both step back.

Luke:  Uh, well.  I'm sure Lorelai's waiting to talk with you.

Rory:  Yeah, I probably should go find her.  (pause)  And again, Luke, thank you.  For everything.  

Luke:  Anytime.  (pause)  Coffee, tomorrow morning?

Rory:  I'll be there.

Rory turns to see Lorelai and Taylor arguing over who-knows-what.  She laughs, and a tear forms in her eye.  She is realizing how much she'll miss this town…her friends…her mom…her "family."  Wiping the tear from her eye, she walks over to rescue her mom.

Luke stands in front of the stage, watching his "little girl" walk off to join her mother.  He smiles and thinks about what a good job Lorelai did raising Rory…and how happy he is to have been a part of it.    

*  *  *  *  *

FIN!  Now's the time for you to click on the little review button and let me know what you think!


End file.
